Kako no Akogare
by sommerschnee
Summary: SLASH Draco/Harry Fortsetzung zu Secrets of a lonely heart // Was willst du tun wenn die Vergangenheit dich wieder einholt? *chapter 3 up* *beendet*
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Kako no Akogare (Fortsetzung zu 'Secrets of a lonely heart') [Slash] Autor: cristall Teil: 1/3 Pairings: Harry/Draco Warnings: shonen ai Serie: Harry Potter Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld, nur Kevin, Touya und Kathy gehören mir *Chibis knuddel* Kommentar: *drop* so ich hoffe mal mein japanisch enttäuscht mich jetzt nicht... der Titel 'Kako no Akogare' heißt meines Wissen Sehnsucht (Akogare) der Vergangenheit (Kako), falls das nicht richtig ist, bitte nicht killen... Hier ist also der versprochene Epilog, bestehend aus drei Teilen ^^ also eher ein Sequel, ne?! Da ich momentan allerdings noch an meiner Oliver/Harry arbeite und an meiner Harry Potter für den shonen ai Wettbewerb werden die nächsten Teile wohl etwas länger brauchen... und sie werden auf keinen Fall so lang wie die Teile von Secrets... Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen ^^ Widmung: gewidmet ist sie diesmal whitehope ^^ als Dankeschön für viele liebe Kommentare... *knuddel*  
  
Der Londoner Hauptbahnhof war in ein helles, angenehmes Licht getaucht. Der Himmel war an diesem Morgen wolkenlos, ließ die goldenen Strahlen der Sonne ungehindert zur Erde. Die Autos die auf dem Bahnhof standen glänzten in diesem Licht, reflektierten die Strahlen. So auch der silberne Wagen, der in diesem Moment auf den Parkplatz fuhr, sich in eine der wenigen freien Parklücken quetschte. Der Wagen stand kaum, als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde, ein etwa 11 Jahre alter Junge heraus sprang. "Tou-san! Tou-san komm schon! Ich verpass sonst noch den Zug." Ohne eine Reaktion seines Vaters abzuwarten öffnete der Braunhaarige den Kofferraum, versuchte den schweren Koffer herauszuziehen. Einige Sekunden zerrte er an ihm, nicht bereit aufzugeben, dann entspannte er seinen Körper wieder, ließ den Griff los. "Warte Kleiner, ich helfe dir." Mit einer einzigen Armbewegung zog der junge Mann den Koffer hoch, stellte ihn ab. "Bitte sehr." "Arigatou Tou- san." Der Junge wollte schon erneut nach dem Koffer greifen, doch sein Vater schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so dass die schwarzen Haare zur Seite fielen, den Blick freigaben auf grüne Augen und eine zackige Narbe auf der Stirn. "Ich nehme den schon, nimm du lieber deinen Rucksack." Der Junge nickte nur. Er hatte die Blicke einiger Passanten bemerkt die neugierig auf ihnen lagen. Zauberer.... sie alle erkannten seinen Vater, das war ihm nun bewusster denn je. Er lebte mit seinem Vater zusammen in der Mugglewelt und auch wenn sein Vater dort ebenfalls bekannt war, war es doch etwas anderes wie in der Zaubererwelt. Der Junge der lebt.... das war sein Vater... Harry Potter... "Mama! Mama! Sieh mal die Narbe ist das Harry Potter?" "Ja meine Süße.. aber man zeigt nicht auf andere Leute, oh Schatz schau mal das ist bestimmt sein Sohn, der kommt genau wie du in die erste Klasse.." Der Junge schluckte als er die Worte der anderen höre... er mochte es nicht von allen beobachtet zu werden. In Hogwarts würde er bestimmt bekannt sein wie ein bunter Hund... schließlich war er der Sohn des berühmtesten Zauberers der Welt... es würde seltsam sein in Geschichtsbüchern Kapitel zu lesen die von seinem eigenem Vater handelten. "Komm schon Kleiner, wir gehen." Harry strubelte seinem Sohn kurz durch die Haare. Er verstand wie sein Sohn sich fühlte... ihm war es damals genau so gegangen in seinem erstem Jahr, doch er konnte nichts tun um dem Jungen zu helfen. Die einzigen die ihm diese Macht abnehmen konnten waren Freunde. Harry wünschte sich das sein Sohn schnell solche Freunde finden würde wie er sie damals an seiner Seite hatte. "Tou-san...?" "Hai?" Sein Sohn war halbjapanischer Abkunft. Die ersten Jahre seines Lebens hatte er in Japan gelebt und sich viele japanischen Redewendungen und seinen leichten Akzent immer noch nicht abgewöhnt. Doch wirkte es bei ihm nicht komisch, sondern unterstrich noch die Niedlichkeit die von seinen großen, klaren Augen ausging. "Hattest du damals auch Angst... ich mein als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?" Er schien sich für seine Angst vor dem Unbekannten zu schämen. "Natürlich hatte ich Angst.. die hat hier jeder... aber du musst keine Angst haben. Soweit ich weiß geht Katherine dieses Jahr doch auch nach Hogwarts, also bist du doch nicht alleine." "Hai Tou-san..." Doch obwohl er wußte das es keinen Grund mehr gab Angst zu haben, verschwand sie nicht aus ihm. "Schau mal da ist schon der Gleis. Jetzt geh einfach auf die Mauer drauf zu und bleib auf keinen Fall stehen." "Okay..." Einen Moment zögerte der Junge noch, dann nickte er wie um sich selbst Mut zu machen und lief auf die Schranke zu. Einen Moment später stand er vor dem riesigen roten Zug bestaunte diesen mit offenem Mund. "Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Ein Mädchen in seinen Alter war neben ihn getreten, lächelte ihn an "Katherine!! Hi, wo sind deine Eltern?" "Irgendwo dahinten, da sind zwei der Lehrer und sie wollten mal 'Hallo' sagen. Und wo ist dein Dad?" "Ich bin hier. Hallo Kathy." "Hallo Harry." Sie grinste ihn an und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten frech. Sie hatte die Augen von ihrer Mutter genauso wie die Locken, die roten Haare hingegen von ihrem Vater. "Ich werde wohl auch mal schauen wer da so ist, kommt am besten mit, dann suchen wir euch hinten gleich einen Abteil." "Gut, mein Koffer steht sowieso noch hinten, ich hab nur auf euch gewartet." Sie schnappte sich die Hand des Jungen zog ihn mit sich. Beide lachten, redeten über die Ferien. Harry lächelte ebenfalls. Die beiden kannten sich schon ewig, waren gute Freunde. Ebenso wie er und Hermine damals, fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein kleiner Ron. "Harry!" wenn man vom Teufel spricht.. na ja Teufel war wohl etwas übertrieben. "Ron. Na wie geht's dir?" "Recht gut. Jetzt wird's bei uns zu Hause endlich mal Ruhe herrschen wo unser kleiner Wirbelwind weg ist." "Dad!" Das rothaarige Mädchen starrte ihn gespielt empört an "War doch nur ein Spaß Engelchen." "Ron! Ärgerst du Kathy schon wieder?" Hermine kam angelaufen, lächelte Harry an "Har' wie schön dich zu sehen." "Mich freut es auch Hermine." "Harry!!!" Erst jetzt sah Harry Hagrid, dabei war der doch eigentlich nicht übersehbar. "Hagrid, was machst du denn hier?" Hagrid lachte verlegen "Ach die Schüler sind in den letzten Jahren immer frecher geworden, da dachten wir es wäre besser wenn ein, zwei Lehrer anwesend sind. Dieses Jahr sind nun mal ich und Professor McGonagall dran. Aber es freut mich dich zu sehen." Eben diese Professorin trat in diesem Moment zur Truppe "Ah.. guten Tag.. Sind das ihre Kinder? Hagrid, wir sollten uns beeilen der Zug fährt bald ab. Mister Potter ich denke ja ich werde sie öfter sehen, nun da sie im Schulrat sind. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte." Dann war sie auch schon weg, zog Hagrid mit sich, der Harry noch ein letztes Mal zuwinkte. Harry nahm nur halb wahr wie Ron, Hermine anstieß. "Ähm Harry wir gehen dann mal ein Abteil für die Kinder suchen und die Koffer reinbringen." Einen Moment blickte der Schwarzhaarige seinen besten Freunden noch verdutzt hinterher, dann rief eine weitere Stimme ihn zurück in die Realität. "Daddy, Daddy, schau mal da ist Harry Potter." "Kevin! So benimmt man sich nicht, das weißt du doch!" "Ja Daddy..." Harry drehte sich um... die Stimme kannte er doch. "Hallo Harry!" vor ihm stand Draco, lächelte ihn an. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann lächelte er ebenfalls. "Hallo Draco! Es ist lange her." "Daddy, du hast mir gar nicht erzählt das du Harry Potter kennst." "Ist das dein Sohn, Draco?" "Ja. Kevin das ist Harry." "Hi." Der kleine blonde Junge streckte Harry eine Hand entgegen, er sah aus wie ein Abbild seines Vaters, nur die Augen waren anders, waren blau, besaßen nur einen Stich von grau. "Tou-san... wer ist das?" Der kleine braunhaarige lugte hinter seinem Vater hervor, linste zu den beiden blonden. "Das ist Draco Malfoy. Ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt?" der Junge nickte, erstarrte als plötzlich Kevin direkt vor ihm stand. "Hey ich bin Kevin Malfoy und du bist?" "Cedric Touya Potter." "Touya? Was ist das denn für ein Name? Kommst du aus dem Ausland?" "Mmmh.. meine Mum ist Japanerin." "Echt? Cool! Dann hast du doch bestimmt immer die neusten Computerspiele oder?!" Harry lachte. "Ihr beiden solltet in den Zug gehen, sonst fährt er noch ohne euch ab." "Hai Tou-san. Schreibst du mir?" "Aber natürlich Ced' nerv deine Professoren nicht ja?" "Versprochen. Sayounara Tou-san." "Bye Daddy!" dann waren die kleinen verschwunden, lachend und miteinander plaudernd. "Sie verstehen sich gut." "Ja." Durchs Fenster sahen sie, wie Cedric und Kevin den Abteil betraten in dem bereits Katherine saß. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte Harry fest, das Hermine und Ron am Ausgang auf ihn warteten. "Du hast ihn Cedric genannt?" "Ja... ich dachte das wäre das beste um Cedric in guter Erinnerung zu behalten." "Ich wußte nicht das ihr euch so nahe stand." "Standen wir uns auch nicht, aber er hat sein Leben für mich gegeben." Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, während sie beobachteten wie die drei Kinder rumalberten, lachten, sie verstanden sich wirklich gut. "ich bin froh dich einmal wiedergesehen zu haben, Har'." "Ja.. mich freut es auch." "Wir könnten doch vielleicht nen Kaffee trinken oder..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf brachte den Blonden zum verstummen "Bitte nicht Draco. Ich will das ganze nicht nochmal erleben." Draco blickte betrübt zu Boden. "Ich hab dich damals wirklich verletzt nicht wahr..?" "Ja.. aber ich bin darüber hinweg, die Wunde ist verheilt Draco. Es tut nicht mehr weh." "D- Dann war's das jetzt?" Harry lächelte "Tu doch nicht so als würden wir uns nie wiedersehen. Du bist doch auch im Schulrat? Siehst du dann sehen wir uns ab jetzt doch öfter." "Das freut mich." "Ja... mich auch... du ich muss los. Hermine und Ron warten." "Gut dann..." verlegen blickten sie sich an, dann reichte sie sich die Hände. Für einen Moment verharrten sie so, hielten die Hand des anderen fest, blickten sich in die Augen. Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen, wie so viele Male zuvor, nur sie beide existierten noch. Dann riss sich Harry los, im selben Moment in dem die Uhr elf schlug und der Zug losfuhr. Er rannte nicht als er den Gleis verließ, zu seinen beiden Freunden lief, doch seine Schritte waren zu schnell um es nicht wie eine Flucht wirken zu lassen. Keiner der beiden Männer bemerkte die drei Kinderaugenpaare die sie neugierig beobachteten bis der Zug verschwunden war.  
  
"Ich bin die ersten Jahre in Japan aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern haben mich zwar zweisprachig erzogen, aber ich rede lieber japanisch als Englisch." "Mir geht's ähnlich ich bin in Amerika aufgewachsen." "Ach daher deine Redeart. Ich hab mich schon gewundert. Bis jetzt kannte ich noch niemanden der amerikanisches Englisch sprach." Der Braunhaarige kicherte. "Etwas das du nicht weißt Kathy?" "Oh Ced'!!" Sie blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, ein Blick den sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt zu haben schien, ebenso wie ihre Wissbegierigkeit. Kevin kicherte "Kennt ihr euch schon lange?" Kathy nickte "Seit unserer Geburt. Unsere Eltern waren in Hogwarts die besten Freunde." "Unsere Väter kannten uns ja scheinbar auch." Die blauen Augen schimmerten nachdenklich in der Mittagssonne die durch das offene Fenster ins Abteil fiel, den Raum durchflutete. Kathy schenkte ihm einen missbilligenden aber freundlichen Blick "Jetzt sag mir nicht du kennst die Geschichte von deinem Dad und Harry nicht." "Wie? Nein.. ich hab keine Ahnung..." "Aber du kennst sie doch Ced oder?" Der braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien eindeutig verwirrt. Was wußte Kathy über seine Familie was er nicht wußte. Obwohl Familie war wohl übertrieben... schließlich hatte er niemanden außer seinem Vater. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sowohl um die Gedanken zu vertreiben wie auch um auf Kathys Frage zu antworten. "Ich hab keine Ahnung." Das schien sie nun wirklich aus der Fassung zu hauen. "Cedric!! Hast du dich denn nie gefragt wer der Junge neben deinem Dad auf dem Foto ist." Cedric verzog das Gesicht, blickte seine beste Freundin vorwurfsvoll an. "Kath. Unser Haus ist voll gestellt mit Fotos. Wahrscheinlich bräuchte ich mein ganzes Leben wenn ich jedes nur 5 Minuten betrachten würde." "Du übertreibst." Ungläubig starrte Kevin seinen Banknachbarn an. Das rothaarige Mädchen winkte ab "Natürlich übertreibt er, er bräuchte aller höchstens sein halbes Leben." Einen Augenblick starrten sich alle an, dann lachten sie, froh und ehrlich... Professor McGonagall blieb auf dem Gang stehen und lauschte. Ein sonst so seltenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Dieses Lachen erinnerte sie an vergangene Zeiten... so unschuldig und rein hatte sie schon lange niemanden mehr lachen gehört und während sie den Gang weiter hinunterging, bewahrte sie diese Unschuld in ihrem Herzen, eine leise Ahnung habend was passieren würde.  
  
"Du verarscht uns doch!!" Kevin war aufgesprungen, dass Buch das auf seinen Knien nur rein obligatorisch gelegen hatte, runtergefallen. Mit einer ruhigen Geste beugte Cedric sich zu Boden, hob das Buch wieder auf, reichte es Kevin der es perplex entgegen nahm, sich von seinem neuen Freund ohne Gegenwehr zurück auf die Bank drücken ließ. "Beruhig dich doch mal." Kathy lächelte, ein freundliches und irgendwie erwachsen wirkendes Lächeln "Schockt dich das so sehr? Dass dein Vater mal eine Beziehung zu nem Mann hatte?" "Ja verdammt!!" Das Lächeln verschwand. Sollte Kevin diese Beziehung wirklich ablehnen? Er schien ihren und Cedrics Schock wohl zu bemerken, denn er rechtfertigte sich schnell und hastig. "Nein! Nein!! Jetzt denkt nichts falsches von mir!! Ich hab nichts dagegen.. aber.." plötzlich grinste er, dass typische Malfoy Grinsen. ".. aber hey.. mein Vater und der berühmte Harry Potter das hat was..." er zog die Miene kraus, in einer Geste, die anzeigte, dass er sich gerade die wunderbarsten Methoden ausdachte, dieses Wissen anzuwenden. "Kevin!! Du weißt.." "..dass das niemand erfahren darf... oh ja ich weiß.. aber dennoch.. könnte es ganz nützlich sein, wenn ich mal ne Taschengelderhöhung oder so gebrauchen könnte." Das braunhaarige Mädchen schien regelrecht entsetzt über diese Gedanken, doch Cedric konnte gar nicht anders als zu kichern. "Ced! Das ist nicht lustig." "Oh doch Kathy..." "Ich.." "Wisst ihr was?" Bevor die beiden Freunde einen wirklichen Streit beginnen konnten, wurden se von Kevin unterbrochen, der ans Fenster getreten war, hinausblickte. Verwundert blickten die beiden ihn an. "Ich denke zwischen den beiden ist immer noch was." "Das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht." Kathy lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, folgte dem Blick nach draußen, die Sonne ging langsam unter, tauchte die Erde in rotes Licht. Sie würden Hogwarts bald erreichen. Cedric schien nicht so überzeugt wie die beiden anderen. "Glaubt ihr wirklich? Ich weiß nicht..." "Cedric du..." Kevin wurde von der Tür unterbrochen die in diesem Moment aufgerissen wurde, ein ihnen unbekannter Schüler stand dort, das Vertrauenszeichen auf seiner Brust glitzerte im Licht. "Nehmt bitte eure Umhänge und folgt mir, wir erreichen Hogwarts."  
  
Es ist nicht gerade alltäglich zu erfahren, dass der eigene Vater schwul ist. Doch selbst Gedanken über ein solch wunderliches Ereignis verschwinden aus dem Geist eines Kindes wenn es zum ersten Mal Hogwarts sieht. So ging es auch Cedric. Die Burg schimmerte im Mondlicht, überall glitzerten Licht und das Funkeln wurde noch von dem See reflektiert, der die direkt vor dem Schloss lag. Lichter schienen auch in der Luft zu schweben, sich hin und her zu bewegen und Cedric rätselte ob es wohl Elfen oder Feen waren. Sein Vater hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Hogwarts von einer Macht beschützt wurde, die über die der gewöhnlichen Zauberer weit hinausging und das Dumbledore einer der wenigen Zauberer war, die Einfluss auf diese Macht hatten. Cedric spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Innerem. Eine Vorahnung, ein Gefühl der Aufregung, der Spannung das ihn mit einem Male erfasste. Sein Vater hatte ihm so viel erzählt, so viele Geschichten von Hogwarts, der Burg der Zauberei... nun würde er all die Plätze sehen wo die Geschichten geschehen war, würde die Personen kennen lernen die darin verwickelt waren. Er war sich natürlich schon vorher bewusst gewesen was auf ihn zukommen würde, doch nun in diesem Moment, in dem er hier stand, die Burg vor sich sah, unter sich das schwankende Boot, das sich langsam über den See bewegte. Erst jetzt begriff er wirklich wovon sein Vater geredet hatte, begriff die Macht die von dieser Schule ausging. Und er wußte dass es Kevin und Katherine die neben ihm saßen nicht anders ging. Allen drei war bewusst, dass jetzt in diesem Moment eine neue Geschichte begann... voller Magie und Freundschaft... und sie selbst würden die Autoren sein...[1]  
  
"Ich freue mich sie in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Wie auch jedes Jahr habe ich sie und vor allem die Erstklässler daran zu erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald verboten ist... wie der Name schon sagt. Des weiteren möchte ich sie daran erinnern, dass der neue Schulsaal im zweiten Stock fertig gestellt wurde. Sie alle werden morgen früh bei der Ausgabe der neuen Stundenpläne die Chance haben ihn zu betrachten. Bis dahin bitte ich sie diesen Raum noch nicht zu betreten. Nun wünsche ich ihnen jedoch ein wunderschönes neues Schuljahr und einen guten Appetit." Wie durch Magie - und wahrscheinlich war es auch solche - füllten sich die Tische mit Essen. "Ein neuer Schulsaal?" Cedric blickte den Vertrauensschüler der ihm gegenübersaß fragend an, doch es war Katherine neben ihm die antwortete "Er soll das Gemeinschaftsgefühl der Schüler verbessern, damit man sich nicht nur seinem Haus verpflichtet fühlst." Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem Täler mit den Bratäpfel. "Willst du einen Ced'?", er schüttelte den Kopf "Du Kevin." "Ja klar gerne." Das Haus eines jeden Schülers ist seine Familie, sie waren nach Gryffindor gekommen... alle drei... Cedric blickte sich leicht um, der Raum war erfüllt vom Lachen der Schüler, von den Stimmen aufgeregter Kinder. Sein Blick schwenkte nach oben, begutachtete den Sternenhimmel. Er war wunderschön und schien durch seinen ureigenen Zauber zu etwas besonderes zu werden. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Worte von Herr Ollivander als er seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte. "Zauberstäbe schaffen keine Magie, die Magie liegt in uns und jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Magie in sich, die Zauberstäbe helfen uns nur sie zu benutzen. Merk dir das Cedric und weise deinen eigenen Wert zu schätzen." Damals war er sich gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen was die Worte hießen, doch nun wo er hier saß und diesen Himmel begutachtete da fragte er sich, ob tatsächlich jeder Mensch in sich seine eigene Magie trug.  
  
"Hey Ced' hast du mal die Betten ausprobiert." Kevin hüpfte lachend auf seinem Bett rum. "Du bist verrückt Kevin." "Ich weiß und ich bin es gerne." Kevin zog die Beine an, so dass er im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett landete dort still verharrte. Irgendwann ließ er sich nach hinten kippen, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Cedric packte seinen letzten Pullover in seinen Schrank, drehte sich dann um. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann ließ er sich neben den Blonden auf dessen Bett fallen. "Du scheinst nachdenklich." "Mmmh.... ich denke über unsere Väter nach." Der Braunhaarige nickte, drehte sich dann auf den Rücken und starrte ebenfalls an die Decke. "Du hattest vorhin noch irgendetwas sagen wollen im Zug." "Im Zug...?", der Junge dachte kurz nach. "Ach ja stimmt... sag mal glaubst du das zwischen unseren Vätern noch was ist?" "Ich weiß nicht. Ich mein Tou-san ist vorhin wirklich geflüchtet also er scheint wirklich noch etwas zu fühlen aber er bei Malfoy-san... ich weiß nicht..." "Was heißt das alles eigentlich Tou-san und Malfoy-san...?" unterbrach der Junge seinen neuen Freund. "Mit Tou-san redet man in Japan seinen Vater an und mit san.. nya das ist so die japanische Anrede für 'Herr' oder 'Frau'." "Und wie würdest du mich anreden?" "Mmmh.. mit Ke-kun.. so redet man Jungen an." "Achso...dann kann ich dich Tou-kun nennen ja und Kathy.. Ka-kun?" Cedric lachte "Ich glaub dann wäre sie beleidigt, sag am besten Ka-chan." "Okay.." dann wieder kurze Stille. "Ich bin mir sicher das zwischen unseren Vätern noch was ist." Cedric richtete sich wieder auf, legte sich auf den Bauch, so dass er Kevin anschauen konnte der den Blick erwiderte "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Warum heißt du mit zweitem Namen Touya?!" Die braunen Augen schauten plötzlich traurig. "Meine Mutter hat mich so genannt. Ihre erste große Liebe hieß so, sie lebt jetzt wieder mit ihm zusammen." "Siehst du..!!" "Wie..?!" "Menschen geben ihren Kindern häufig Namen, von Menschen die ihnen viel bedeuten. Den Namen Kevin hab ich von meiner Mutter bekommen, so heißt ihr toter Zwillingsbruder. Aber meinen zweiten Namen den hab ich von meinem Dad bekommen." "Du hast einen zweiten Namen?" Kevin nickte und erwiderte den Blick. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Dad noch immer etwas für deinen empfindet ich habe es vorhin in seinen Augen gesehen und..." Der Blonde lächelte plötzlich. "Weißt du wie mein zweiter Name lautet Tou-kun? Mein zweiter Name... ist Harry."  
  
TBC 


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Kako no Akogare  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 2/3  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: bitte nicht schlagen ja?! Ich weiß dieser Teil hat Ewigkeiten gedauert... und ich weiß auch das es meine Schuld ist, teils war zwar mein KreaTief dran schuld aber hauptsächlich wohl meine Faulheit. Es ist nämlich so, dass ich ne neue Harry Potter angefangen habe - mal wieder - die so schnell auch nicht on kommen wird. Ist nämlich für den shonen ai Fanfiction Wettbewerb bei Animexx... und da ich für diese Fanfiction momentan massenhaft Ideen habe und da die auch vollkommen durchgeplant ist, macht es mir im Moment einfach wahnsinnigen Spaß an der zu schreiben und alles andere links liegen zu lassen *drop* gomen nasai... Für alle die hier auch 'Solange die Sterne scheinen...' lesen.. ich arbeite dran, wahrscheinlich wird es zwar noch zwei, drei Wochen dauern aber ich hab die Fanfiction nicht vergessen. Momentan drücke ich mir zwar noch irgendwo auf der zweiten Seite rum, weil ich einfach keine Ideen hatte, wie es weiter gehen soll, aber inzwischen geht es weiter *freu* So jetzt hab ich aber genügend gelabert *wink* *verbeug* vielen Dank fürs Lesen.  
  
Widmung: allen die diese Fanfiction reviewt haben.  
  
@Engelkatja nya sie haben sich ja nicht wirklich betrogen... in Wahrheit lieben sie sich ja immer noch und waren in Gedanken immer bei einander *lach* naja in diesem Teil klärt sich eigentlich einiges ^^  
  
@selene Nya Süße mal schauen wer die Wette gewinnt ne? Freu mich jedenfalls das sie dir gefällt.  
  
@Fionella *verbeug* vielen lieben Dank für den comment  
  
@aino hier der nächste Teil ^^ und du warst erste *lach*  
  
@Keeline Nya eigentlich meinte ich mit Harrys Frau nicht Cho aber ne interessante Theorie... über das Leben das Harry und Draco bisher geführt haben wird man aber erst im nächsten Teil mehr erfahren.  
  
@Chillkroete vielen Dank für das Lob *verbeug* freu mcih immer über Kommentare von dir. ^^  
  
@MindmasterSchuldig hihi ich hab die beiden auch immer vor Augen wenn ich von Cedric und Kevin schreibe... ^^  
  
@Matjes so.. hier also der nächste Teil.. ich habe mir deinen Kommentar zu Herzen genommen und hoffe diese Art des Schreibens gefällt dir wieder besser? Aber vielen Dank für die Kritik ^^  
  
@alle anderen vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen lieben dank für eure aufbauenden Worte, hab mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut und sie mir alle sehr zu Herzen genommen.  
  
Kako no Agore Part 2  
  
Harrys Hände zitterten, als er sich die Zigarette anzündete. Normalerweise rauchte er nicht... zumindest nicht so viel wie momentan. Aber momentan.... er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet Draco wieder zu treffen. Nicht all der Zeit und nicht gerade heute. Verdammt er hatte ja noch nicht mal gewusst, dass Draco einen Sohn hatte. Sie waren so auseinander gegangen. Seit damals hatte er nie wieder etwas von Draco gehört. Und dennoch... er hatte Draco nicht einmal vermisst, zumindest nicht bewusst. Vielleicht... ja vielleicht weil Draco die ganze Zeit in seinem Herzen gewesen war, er das Gefühl gehabt hatte einen Teil von ihm immer bei sich zu tragen. Er stand vom Sessel auf, trat auf den offenen Kamin zu. Es brannte kein Feuer und auch das Licht war nicht eingeschaltet. Fast so als hätte er Angst die Leere zu sehen, die Cedrics Abreise nach Hogwarts hinterlassen hatte. Doch das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne, dass durch die großen Balkonfenster in die Wohnung fiel, reichte aus, damit er die Personen erkennen konnte, die auf dem Bild abgebildet waren. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen als sie das Foto geschossen hatten. Einer dieser Herbsttage, die voller sonne waren, voller Wärme und die einem das Gefühl gaben, dass der Sommer zurückgekehrt war, intensiver als jemals zuvor und dennoch nicht mehr als ein Abschied. Hermines Wangen glänzten, ebenso wie Rons und Harry erinnerte sich, dass die beiden kurz zuvor noch joggen gewesen waren. Tatsächlich trugen beide auch noch ihre Joggingklamotten. Dann stand er selbst da, mit offenem Hemd und ein leichter Rotschimmer und ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er den erkannte, der ihm noch kurz zuvor das Hemd geöffnet hatte. Die blonden Haare schimmerten im hellen Sonnenlicht und die blauen Augen blinkten frech. Draco.... Harry seufzte. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal erinnern, zu welchem Zeitpunkt genau sie das Foto geschossen hatten. Er stellte es zurück, blickte noch einmal drauf, bevor er sich umwandte, die Zigarette im Aschenbecher ausdrückte. Dann verließ er die Wohnung. Wenn er schon wieder anfing zu rauchen, konnte er auch gleich noch einen trinken gehen oder besser zwei. In diesem Moment war sein Leben sowieso scheiße.  
  
~*~ Einige Wochen später ~*~  
  
"Also wir sind uns einig, dass da zwischen unseren Vätern noch was ist ja?" "Ich denke doch." "Und was für einen Plan haben wir jetzt?!" "Gar keinen." "Irgendwelche Möglichkeiten zu handeln?!" "Nein." Ein Seufzer "Wir sitzen also hier nur mit dem Willen etwas zu tun und ohne sonst irgendetwas in unseren Händen, ja?" "Stimmt vollkommen." "Verdammt Tou-kun!! Jetzt lass doch mal deine Hausaufgaben in Ruhe und rede mit mir." "Tu ich doch." Der blonde seufzte erneut. "Ach man... jetzt bau mich doch mal in irgendeiner Weise auf... es ist deprimierend so hilflos zu sein." "Vielleicht hilft dir das hier ja." Beide Jungen blickten erst Kathy, die gerade zu ihnen getreten war, dann den Brief an den sie in der Hand hielt, ihm entgegenreichte. Kevin wandte verwundert den Blick von dem Brief ab, schaute dann Kathy an. "Was ist das?" "Ein Liebesbrief. Sandy hat mich gebeten ihn dir zugeben." "Ach ne bitte nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht. Cedric lächelte. "Freu dich doch. Ist doch nett von ihr." "Ich mag sie aber gar nicht... sie ist ne Nervensäge." Kathy verzog leicht das Gesicht als sie sich zwischen ihre beiden besten Freunde setzte "Dann schreib ihr zumindest zurück und sag ihr nett dass du nichts von ihr willst. Sie hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Es ist nicht einfach seine Gefühle in einem Brief zu beschreiben." Er seufzte, griff dann nach dem weißen umschlag. "Gut ich antworte ihr... aber erwartet ja nicht zuviel von mir..." Die Braunhaarige lächelte nur zufrieden während Cedric sich erneut seinen Hausaufgaben zuwand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tou-kun... hilf mir..." Der Braunhaarige drehte sich zum Kamin hin, betrachtete mit einem milden Lächeln den blonden, der verzweifelt über die Lehne seines Sessels am Kamin blickte. Der Gemeinschaftssaal war beinahe vollkommen leer. Es war schon spät an diesem Abend und selbst Kathy hatte sich schon nach oben verzogen. Cedric jedoch hatte noch immer an seinen Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten. Er war dem Quidditch Trainingsteam beigetreten. Die Beitrittsregeln hatten sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert. Am Anfang des Jahres fand einige Wochen lang wöchentlich ein Training statt an dem jeder der Lust hatte teilnehmen konnte. Erst nach etwas zwei Monaten wurden dann die Schüler ausgewählt die im Team mitspielen würden. So hatten auch alle neuen Schüler die Chance ins Team oder zumindest ins Reserveteam zu kommen. Cedric war nun im Gryffindorteam aufgenommen. Als Sucher hatte er die selbe Position wie sein Vater inne. Nur hieß das leider Gottes auch das er wesentlich weniger Zeit für die Schule hatte und dabei schien er Kathy von der Lernzeit her in nichts nach zu stehen. Bis jetzt hatten sich die beiden als die begabtesten Schüler des Jahrganges hervorgetan. Kevin gehörte da eher zum Mittelfeld und so dacht Kevin eigentlich es ginge um irgendwelche Hausaufgaben, als er aufstand und sich auf die Lehne von Kevins Sessel setzte. "Worum geht's?" "Hier.." Der Blonde winkte mit dem Blatt Papier in seiner Hand. Cedric seufzte und sah sich das Blatt zum ersten mal näher an. Er schien erstaunt. "Das ist der Liebesbrief..." "Natürlich.. ich sitz schon den ganzen Nachmittag hier rum aber mir fällt nichts ein." "Man die scheint ja ziemlich in dich verschossen zu sein..." Kevin verbarg seinen Kopf zwischen den Rücken seines Freundes und der Lehne des Sessels. "Oh... hör bitte auf... wieso muss ich ihr überhaupt antworten." "Kev'!" "War nur ein Witz.. ein Witz.... Fällt dir denn nichts ein...?" Cedric schien unschlüssig. Er hatte Kevin die Feder abgenommen, ließ diese nun Millimeter über dem Papier hin und her schwenken nicht wissend was er tun sollte. Der Kopf seines besten Freundes lag auf seiner Schulter und als er aus den Augenwinkeln schließlich einen Blick zu ihm warf, musste er feststellen, dass dieser gerade dabei war einzuschlafen. Ein Zucken der Schulter ließ ihn jedoch wieder aufwachen, neugierig auf das Blatt Papier starren, das noch immer unbeschrieben war. "Immer noch nichts?" Empört über die leicht vorwurfsvolle Stimme starrten grüne Augen in blaue. "Hey!! Es ist immer noch dein Brief!" Der andere überhörte die Bemerkung gewissenhaft, legte die Stirn kraus, während er fieberhaft nachdachte. "Man könnte.. zaubern..." "Zaubern? Kennst du denn einen Spruch der uns hier helfen würde." "Nicht wirklich, aber ich hab in einem der Notizbücher mal von einem Spruch gelesen, der eine Engelsseele ruft, die einem helfen soll. Vielleicht könnte man es abwandeln damit er in Liebesdingen hilft..." "du denkst ernsthaft das würde klappen. Wie heißt der Spruch denn?" "Angelinea.. wie wäre es mit Angelinea armora?" Cedric zweifelte "Ich weiß nicht Kev'.. glaubst du nicht, dass...? Kev' pack den Zauberstab weg." Zu spät. Kevin hatte den Zauberstab gezückt ihn auf das Blatt Papier gerichtet. "Angelinea armora!" Die Luft explodierte lautlos und plötzlich schwebten überall Engelsfedern, dann sanken diese wieder zu Boden und verschwanden, Bruchteile von Sekunden bevor sie diesen berührten und dann war alles wie vorher. "Hat wohl nicht geklappt." Cedric schien erleichtert, doch Kevin gab nicht auf. "Warte es ab!! Es wird bestimmt klappen." Und er sollte Recht behalten. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß wehte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, dessen einzige Benutzer momentan nur noch Cedric und Kevin waren. Und dann glühte der Kamin auf. Cedric und Kevin sprangen instinktiv vom Sessel auf, traten einige Schritte zurück, doch es war nichts weiter als ein schimmerndes Blatt Papier das langsam auf sie zu schwebte. Es war Cedric der den Mut fasste vor zu treten und nach dem Blatt griff. "Und was ist es?!" "Ein Liebesbrief." "Echt? Was guckst du denn so verblüfft?" Langsam hob Cedric den Blick, schaut Kevin an. "Dieser Brief ist an meinen Vater... und dein Vater hat ihn geschrieben."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah.. Mister Malfoy. Es ist schon sie wieder zu sehen." Draco erwiderte den väterlichen Druck freundlich, mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dumbledore war alt geworden, dass war eindeutig sichtbar. Wahrscheinlich würde der Schulleiter die Schule nicht mehr lange leiten und dennoch war um ihn noch immer die alte Aura der Autorität, diese Atmosphäre der sich niemand entziehen konnte, ob er wollte oder nicht. Draco war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore die Schule immer noch mit eben der sicheren Hand führte mit die er sie auch zu Zeiten des ehemaligen Gryffindors geführt hatte. "Ich freue mich auch hier zu sein. Es tut gut die alten Gänge wieder zu betreten." Das tat es wirklich, es schien als wäre jeder Stein überzogen von Erinnerungen die nur darauf warteten wieder entdeckt zu werden. Wie lange war es her das er das letzte mal hier gewesen war? 15, 20 Jahre. Er wußte es nicht einmal. Die Zeit war in den letzten Jahren so schnell vergangen und er hatte sich über die Vergangenheit kaum Gedanken gemacht. Seine Hand streifte sanft über die Wände, während er den Gang weiter entlang ging, sich dem Schritt des Schulleiters anpasste. Hier hatten sie damals gestanden, in der ersten, zweite Klasse. Die Slytherins hatten sich immer hier getroffen in einer abgelegen Ecke an der andere Schüler kaum vorbeikamen. Sei es nun, da sie so angelegen lag oder weil die Slytherins hier waren. Der Blonde blieb stehen, starrte eine der vielen Wendeltreppen an. Der Astronomieturm... er erzitterte leicht, bei der Erinnerung an die Abende die dort vorbeigezogen waren. "Mist Malfoy?! Stimmt etwas nicht?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, nein Professor es ist alles okay." Und während er Dumbledore weiterhin folgte, hin zum Versammlungssaal fragte er sich zum ersten mal seit er wußte dass diese Versammlung statt fand, ob Harry wohl schon da war.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry spielte gelangweilt mit der Münze in seiner Hand. Die Sitzung war wirklich verdammt langweilig. Auch wenn er wußte wie so etwas normalerweise ablief, hatte er nicht erwartet das es so schlimm sein würde. Vielleicht würden die nächsten Sitzungen aber auch besser werden. Schließlich war dies hier nur eine Einführung um zu erklären wie die Regeln in Hogwarts lauteten. Sein Blick schweifte über die anderen 15 Eltern, die alle auch nicht viel interessierter aussagen als er selbst es war. Sein Blick blieb an Draco hängen der ihm an dem runden Tisch fast direkt gegenüber saß. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, verdeckten den blau grauen Augen die Sicht, die sowieso halb geschlossen waren. Er sah auch nicht wirklich begeistert aus. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann ließ er mit einem Grinsen die Hand in die Jackentasche gleiten, zog verhalten seinen Zauberstab heraus. Leise murmelte er einige Worte, bemerkte dann wie die Luft um seine Beine zu flimmern beginnen schien. Und dann spürte er die Nähe eines anderen Menschen. Der Tisch war etwa drei einhalb Meter breit und so hatten sie alle Abstand von einander gehalten. Doch nun befanden sich etwa zehn Zentimeter von seinen eigenen Beinen entfernt die einer anderen Person. Genauer gesagt Dracos. Er wußte selbst nicht was ihn eigentlich dazu getrieben hatte den Raum der sich zwischen ihnen befand magisch zu verkleinern. Vielleicht waren es einfach die vielen Erinnerungen die den kindlichen Teil in ihm geweckt hatten, ihn teilweise wieder zu dem unerfahrenem Jungen gemacht hatten der nachts durch die Gänge schlich, den Tarnumhang über die Schultern gezogen die Karte der Rumtreiber in der Hand. Und dann zwickte er Draco ins Bein. Einfach so, ohne nachzudenken mit einem Lausebubhaften Grinsen im Gesicht. Harry verbarg sein Lachen unter seiner einer Hand, während er mit der anderen den Zauberstab zurücksteckte. Das Grinsen verging ihm jedoch bald wieder. Draco dachte gar nicht daran sich so leicht geschlagen zu geben, statt dessen hatte er die Situation wohl schnell überschaut und startete nun seine ganz eigene Gegeninitiative Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger langsam über Harrys Schienbein. Harry musste kichern. So viele Jahre waren vergangen und Draco erinnerte sich immer noch. Harry war kitzelig, extrem kitzelig um genau zu sein. Und sein Schienbein war eine seiner extremsten Stellen. "Draco." Er versuchte den Jungen irgendwie daran zu hindern. Doch wie nah sie sich unterhalb des Tisches auch waren, oberhalb trennten sie etwas mehr als drei Meter. Und da war es nicht gerade einfach unauffällig die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen zu gewinnen. Zu seiner Verwunderung interessierte es die anderen gar nicht so sehr was zwischen ihm und Draco geschah. Gerade in diesem Moment waren sie nämlich alle damit beschäftigt aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das die Sitzung schon zu Ende war. Zurechtweisend blickte er Draco an, doch der andere grinste nur und auch Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sie verließen den Saal zusammen, Seite an Seite.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wußte gar nicht mehr wie sie eigentlich hier hin gekommen waren und er wußte auch gar nicht wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal. Alles was er spürte waren die süßen Lippen auf seinen eigenen, die immer wieder nach den seinen schnappten, mehr forderten, welche bereitwillig mehr gaben. Er hatte Harry vermisst, mehr als ihm eigentlich selbst bewusst war. Diese Wärme die einen immer erfasste, von die grünen Augen fröhlich aufleuchteten, diese himmlische Lächeln das sich auf die verführerischen Lippen legte. Den Geschmack dieser, das Gefühl der weichen Haut unter seinen Fingern, seinen Atem auf der eigenen Haut zu fühlen. Gierig zog er den Duft von Harry ein, vergrub seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des noch immer etwas kleineren. Seine Lippen schmeckten den Geschmack seiner Haut als gäbe es nichts anderes das er zum überleben brächte. Und dann war es plötzlich zu Ende. Ein lautes Räuspern ließ sie beide aufschrecken. Die Dunkelheit der Ecke schien ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schutzschenkend wie anfangs geglaubt. Und die Tatsache das es sein eigener Sohn war der dort vor ihm stand ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll anblickte schickte ihm heiße Röte ins Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel auf den zweiten Jungen neben seinem Sohn, der übers ganze Gesicht grinste. "Hi Dad." Dann brach er in haltloses Lachen aus.  
  
~*~  
  
Es ist meistens nicht sonderlich einfach seine Entscheidungen zu treffen. Jede Entscheidung schafft uns einen neuen Weg und nur selten können wir voraussehen wie holprig der Weg sein will. Weißt du Harry, auch diese Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, doch sag mir welchen Weg hätte ich sonst wählen sollen? Dieser Weg schien mir der einzige der dir nicht schaden würde. Ich liebe dich Harry. Und ich bin mir sicher es wird kein Tag vergehen ohne den Gedanken an dich. Doch ich möchte das du glücklich wirst. Und ich brauche Zeit um mir darüber klar zu werden was ich für mich möchte. Ich hoffe und ich wünsche es mir das es für uns eine Zukunft gibt, eine Zukunft voller Glück. Doch ich muss gehen um den Weg zu finden, der Weg der uns beide ans Licht bringt, gemeinsam. Wenn ich diesen Weg finde, egal wann es sein sollte und egal wie viel Zeit vergangen, dann werde ich zu dir zurückkehren und wenn du willst, mit dir diesen Weg gehen, dass verspreche ich dir. In Liebe,  
  
Draco  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco.. sag mir... hast du den Weg gefunden...?" "Harry... ich.. ich.." "Draco nein.... ich möchte diesen Schritt nicht machen, ohne sicher zu sein, verstehst du..?" "Ja..." "Also sag mir... hast du den Weg gefunden." "..." Draco sollte nie von den Tränen erfahren, die in der Dunkelheit über Harrys Wangen liefen während er diese Frage stellte.  
  
TBC 


	3. Kapitel 3 Ende

Titel: Kako no Akogare Autor: cristall Teil: 3/3 Anmerkung: Forstsetzung von Secrets of a lonely heart Pairings: Harry/Draco Warnings: Slash Serie : Harry Potter Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: folgt im Nachwort, möchte das ganze einfach so hier hin stellen.  
  
Widmung: Allen Kommentarschreiben (entschuldigt das ich euch jetzt nicht alle namentliche erwähne verbeug*) ein etwas nachträgliches Ostergeschenk... Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung  
  
"Musst du wirklich schon gehen Daddy?" Harry lächelte seinen schmollenden Sohn beschwichtigend an. "Mir tut es ja auch leid Ced', aber du wir sehen uns ja in den Weihnachtsferien." Verlegen blickte der Junge zu Boden. "Also eigentlich...", dann verstummt er wieder, zu verlegen um weiter zu sprechen. Harry ließ sich in die Knie sinken, blickte seinen Sohn auffordernd an. "Eigentlich was?" "Eigentlich.. wollte ich die Ferien hier bleiben." "Okay." Erstaunt hob Cedric den Kopf blickte seinen Vater an, verblüfft über diese Antwort. Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Vater darauf bestehen würde, dass er über Weihnachten nach Hause kommt. Harry lächelte und richtete sich wieder auf. "Du wirst dir das schon gut überlegt haben, Kleiner und einmal Weihnachten ohne dich werde ich schon überleben." "Du könntest doch zu Draco gehen!!" Jetzt war es raus. Cedric senkte wieder den Blick, schaute zu Boden. Harry seufzte, strich sich durch die sowieso schon verstrubbelten Haare. Natürlich hatte er erwartet, dass sein Sohn ihn irgendwann auf die Sache von vorhin ansprechen würde. Es war nun mal nicht normal wenn man seine Väter knutschend in ner Ecke erwischte. Und auch wenn die Kinder steif und fest behauptet hatten nichts gesehen zu haben, sondern vermutet hätten, dass sie beiden da nur reden würden, hatte Harry gezweifelt das sie die Wahrheit sagten. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war einfach etwas zu groß gewesen.  
  
Dennoch hatte er nichts getan um seinen Sohn die Situation zu erklären, ein Fehler wie er nun feststellte, sein Sohn hatte das Recht es zu erfahren. "Du weißt es also, ja?" "Nur das gröbste.", der Junge griff in seine Hosentasche zog ein Stück Papier heraus. "Wie haben das hier gefunden." Einen Moment betrachtete Harry den Zettel, dann lächelte er, verträumt und wehleidig und griff danach. "Der Liebesbrief. Ich habe ihn schon fast vergessen." "Darf ich die ganze Geschichte erfahren?" Harry seufzte, strich sich ein weiteres Mal durch die Haare. "Es ist etwas kompliziert.. aber warte..." Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, konzentrierte sich, während er diesen auf seine Hand richtete, murmelte einen Spruch, den Cedric nicht verstand. Eine kleine milchig, rötlich leuchtende lag in Harrys Hand, wurde von dieser dann an Cedric übergeben. "Gebe das Kathy, sie wird wissen wie man es anwendet. Wir sehen uns." Er wandte sich ab, bereit zu gehen. "Dad!" Harry drehte sich um, blickte seinen Sohn ein letztes Mal an. "Was ist denn noch?!" "Ich hab das vorhin ernst gemeint. Draco ist Weihnachten auch alleine. Geh doch zu ihm, feiert zusammen Weihnachten." "Cedric... man kann doch nicht einfach bei jemandem auftauchen und mit ihm Weihnachten feiern. Dazu müsste er mich erst mal einladen." "Aber das hat er ja, zwar indirekt aber egal. Kevin hat vorhin mit ihm geredet und da meinte er, er hätte natürlich nichts dagegen wenn du an Weihnachten kommen würdest und das er sich freuen würde, aber dass du sicherlich nicht willst. Und dabei hatte er genau das selbe Lächeln im Gesicht wie du.. genauso falsch und genauso.. so überheblich.. als würdest du alles besser wissen nur weil du älter bist." Der Junge begann wieder zu schmollen. Einen Moment war Harry zu verblüfft um zu reagieren, dann lachte er und strich dem Jungen durch die Haare. "Ich werde es mir überlegen, okay?! Und jetzt sag mir endlich Tschüß und verspreche mir keinen Mist zu bauen, ja?! Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich zum Quidditchspiel in zwei Wochen kommen und dich anfeuern werde." "Okay, ich verspreche es. Bye Dad." "Bis dann Kleiner." Es dauerte nur Sekunden, nachdem Harry um die Ecke verschwunden waren, bis Kevin aus einem der kleinen Gänge trat, einen kurzen Blick auf die Kugel warf, dann ans Fenster trat und beobachtete wie Harry in eine der Kutschen stieg, die für die Eltern bereit standen. "Denkst du er wird an Weihnachten wirklich zu meinem Dad fahren?" Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Komm wir sollten das hier zu Kathy bringen. Ich möchte endlich wissen, was damals passiert ist."  
  
~*~  
  
Kritisch begutachtete Kathy die Kugel, dann lächelte sie. "Das ist kein Problem, den Zauber kenne ich. Allerdings sollten wir ihn nicht hier anwenden. Kommt, wir gehen hoch ins Turmzimmer, da haben wir Ruhe." Das Turmzimmer war tatsächlich ruhig. "Also Jungs.. dann macht euch mal auf was gefasst." "Stop mal." Mit einer Handbewegung brachte Kevin Kathy zum erstarren, die ihren Zauberstab schon auf die Kugel gerichtet hatte. "Was passiert jetzt eigentlich wenn du diese Kugel da... wenn du machst was auch immer du machen willst...?" Kathy seufzte. "Harry hat in dieser Kugel einige Szenen aus seinem Leben gefangen, wie als wären sie mit Video aufgenommen worden. Ich kenne eine Grundform dieses Zaubers, Harry scheint ihn noch leicht weiter entwickelt zu haben." Sie alle wussten, dass Harry sich intensiv mit der Erforschung von Zaubersprüchen beschäftigte. "Jedenfalls, wenn ich den Zauber jetzt löse werden wir uns alle Szenen angucken können. Allerdings nur ein einziges Mal. Seid ihr jetzt fertig?" Sie warf den beiden Jungen einen missbilligenden Blick zu, welche die Erläuterungen Kathys genutzt hatten um ihre Roben auf dem Boden auszubreiten, es sich gemütlicher zu machen, bei der Aussicht vielleicht sogar stundenlang hier sitzen zu müssen. Das Mädchen schnaubte noch einmal verächtlich. Leicht beleidigt weil ihre Erklärungen nicht ausreichend beachtet worden waren, dann jedoch kuschelte sie sich zwischen ihre beiden Freunde. "Los geht's." Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab, tippte mit ihm gegen die Kugel, murmelte einige Worte und plötzlich leuchtete die Kugel auf und sie wurden von dem Licht verschluckt  
  
~*~  
  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffneten, befanden sie sich in einer dunklen Gasse. Es war Nacht und die einzige Lichtquelle die es hier geben konnte, die Sterne, waren von dunklen Wolkendecken verdeckt. Regen fiel vom Himmel, doch er traf die drei Jugendlichen nicht, sondern glitt nur durch sie hindurch. "Was ist das hier?" Kathy legte die Stirn kraus. "Ich hab mich geirrt... Harry hat den Zauber tatsächlich weiter entwickelt, wir sehen die Szenen nicht nur, wir sind sogar mittendrin, als Hologramm, niemand wird uns wahrnehmen." "Aha.", Von dieser Art Dinge zu erleben nicht gerade begeistert,, verschränkte Kevin beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust, bis Cedric plötzlich an seinem Ärmel zog. "Kev', da hinten." In einer Ecke der Gasse, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt saß Draco Malfoy. "Was?!" Die drei Kinder zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörten, dann die zweite Person sahen, die sie nie hier erwartet hätten. Harry Potter.  
  
"Komm, du wirst dich noch erkälten."  
  
Bevor die drei in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnten, verschwamm alles um sie herum, ließ sie in einem Zimmer zurück, in dem Draco auf dem Bett lag, von Harry umarmt wurde.  
  
"Ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen."  
  
Immer schneller wechselten die Bilder, immer unklarer wurde die Konturen zwischen den Szenen immer schwerer feststellbar wo sie sich eigentlich befanden. Wie durch einen Strudel gezogen fühlten sie sich, unfähig in irgendeiner Weise zu agieren. Und sie ließen sich einfach mitreißen, begierig jede Information aufsaugend die sie bekommen konnten.  
  
"Aber weißt du was? Ich habe in seine Augen noch etwas anderes gesehen... verborgen hinter all dem Schmerz... kaum wahrnehmbar und doch unübersehbar.... einen Rest dessen was einmal seine wahre Seele war... und ich bin mir sicher.... du bist der einzige der diese Seele noch retten kann..."  
  
"Es ist okay Draco... es ist alles okay.... egal was einmal war.. jetzt ist es vorbei... und du darfst ruhig weinen wenn du willst..." "danke...."  
  
"Ich werde stark sein..."  
  
"Wie werden ihn unterstützen, egal was kommt oder was und für wen er etwas fühlt." "Ihr wisst welch große Probleme auf euch zu kommen werden?" "Ja... und wir sind bereit dies alles auf uns zu nehmen. Für Harry."  
  
"Du bist es wert... du bist so viel wert Draco... und mir bist du mehr wert als alles Gold der Welt...."  
  
"D-Du bist mir auch sehr viel wert Harry.... ich weiß nicht wie viel.... ich... ich versteh mich selbst kaum noch... doch eins weiß ich... das du das kostbarste bist für mich... kostbarer als alles andere..."  
  
"Hälst du ihn wirklich für schwach?" Sie folgte seinem Blick, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf "Nein. Ich kenne niemanden der stärker ist als er."  
  
"Ich habe dich auch nie gehasst... nie..."  
  
//Dann halte die Dunkelheit auf... und spende Licht...\\  
  
"Ich hab gedacht ich hätte dich verloren..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich.."  
  
"Die Frage Harry die du dir nun stellen musst ist ob du mit einer Lüge leben willst oder stark genug für die Wahrheit bist."  
  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt unsere Liebe würde für immer halten? Du bist immer noch so naiv wie früher Potter. Märchen haben in der Realität nicht die Kraft zu bestehen. Gib deine kindlichen Träume doch endlich auf."  
  
"Es tut mir leid Harry."  
  
"Natürlich bin ich ihm ähnlich Herm. Ich liebe ihn ja. Komm lass uns gehen."  
  
"Eine Liebeserklärung... und ein Versprechen.." "Ja... Harry... glaubst du wirklich das wir stark sind?" Harry lächelte sie sanft an und plötzlich waren die Tränen verschwunden als er zum Feuer trat, sich hinunter beugte. "Ja das glaube ich Hermine. Wir sind stark. Stark genug uns von der Vergangenheit zu lösen und in die Zukunft zu schauen."  
  
"Dann glaubst du also an eine Zukunft für euch." "Vielleicht ja... vielleicht nein... er hat mir weh getan... und das möchte ich nicht noch einmal durch machen.. ich liebe ihn aber ich bin nicht stark genug um die Last immer alleine zu tragen."  
  
~*~  
  
Dann waren sie wieder im Turmzimmer und die Kugel war verschwunden. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann durchzogen leise Schluchzer die Stille. Kurz blickten sich Cedric und Kevin überfordert an, dann umarmten sie Kathy einfach still, Trost spendend, helfend. "Die beiden.. tun mir so leid..." Cedric nickte. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so war. So... intensiv.." Die beiden anderen nickten verstehend. "Sie haben es verdient", Kathy strich sich bei diesen Worten die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Sie haben es verdient glücklich zu sein." Entschlossen stand sie auf. "Kommt wir haben viel zu tun."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry beschloss Weihnachten zu hassen. Er konnte später nicht sagen woran genau es gelegen hatte, aber ein Hauptgrund war sicherlich, dass er das Gefühl hatte von der Einsamkeit erdrückt zu werden die in seiner Wohnung herrschte. Harry blickte die Flasche an, die er in der Hand hielt. Schon wieder leer? Er wollte schon nach der nächsten Flasche greifen, als das Klingeln der Tür ihn aufschrecken ließ. Wer konnte denn um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihm wollen? Harry blickte auf die Uhr, es war halb elf, Weihnachtsabend. Ob er sich eine Pizza bestellt und es schon wieder vergessen hatte? Langsam schlurfte er zur Tür, lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen um Halt zu finden, während er sie öffnete. Auf den Anblick der sich ihm bot war er überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen. Vor ihm stand Draco. Draco Malfoy. Die blonden Haare waren nass und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass der Mann vollkommen durchnässt war. Regnete es draußen? "Hallo Harry. Ich dachte.. wir könnten den Abend vielleicht zusammen feiern?" Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand und Harry erkannte erst jetzt was er eigentlich bei sich trug. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Flasche Wein - teuren, sehr teuren Wein wie Harry nachher bei näherem Hinsehen erkennen sollte - in der anderen einen kleinen Miniweihnachtsbaum, schon fertig geschmückt. Harry erinnerte sich, dass die Tankstelle um die Ecke solche Bäume jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten anbot. Für Leute, die zu einsam waren um sich einen großen Baum zu kaufen. Harry lächelte, machte dann eine einladende Bewegung. "Komm doch rein." Was sprach schon dagegen den Weihnachtsabend zusammen mit einem ehemaligen Freund, einem ehemaligem Geliebten zu feiern? Schließlich konnte man zu zweit schlecht einsam sein nicht wahr?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry schmiegte sich enger an Draco, ließ seine Hände sanft über dessen Brust streicheln. "Ein schöner Weihnachtsabend oder?" Draco lachte, zog den schwarzhaarigen ein Stückchen höher um ihn kurz küssen zu können. "Wohl eher eine schöne Weihnachtsnacht." Auch Harry kicherte kurz, ließ sich dann für einen Moment in den Kuss sinken, bevor er sich leicht aufrichtete, den Kuss löste. "Ich geh Frühstück machen." Draco reagierte blitzartig und griff nach Harrys Handgelenk, zog ihn wieder ins Bett. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war plötzlich seltsam ernst. Harry ahnte was nun kommen würde, und so ließ er sich zurücksinken in die warmen Kissen, die einzigen Zeugen der vergangenen Nacht. "Wir müssen reden Har'. So geht das nicht weiter." Harry seufzte, verzichtete aber nicht darauf sich an Draco zu kuscheln. "Ich weiß." "Also.. ich.. ich denke.." Draco verstummte erneut nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Einige Minuten wartete Harry geduldig ab, dann richtete er sich auf und blickte Draco entschlossen an. "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich das Denken satt Draco. Ich liebe dich. Schlicht und einfach ausgedrückt ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Aber das was wir damals durchgemacht haben war einfach zu viel für mich. Aber jetzt bin ich verdammt nochmal erwachsen." Er holte tief Luft und blickte Draco nun direkt an entschlossen. "Die letzten Jahre waren die Hölle Draco. Die Jahre ohne dich.... ich hab Mina wirklich geliebt, sonst wäre ich niemals mit ihr zusammengewesen und hätte jetzt nicht Cedric.. aber ich weiß, dass ich niemals fähig sein werde jemanden mehr zu lieben als dich. Es ist mir egal wie schwer es sein wird, es ist mir egal wie groß die Last auf meinen Schultern sein wird, ich kann alles ertragen, alle Schmerzen, alles Leid, wenn ich nur dich an meiner Seite habe... Ich möchte nicht mehr einsam sein Draco.. und ich weiß, der einzige, der diese Einsamkeit vertreiben kann bist du..." Harry war so in seine eigenen Emotionen vertieft gewesen, dass er Draco gar nicht wirklich gesehen hatte, obwohl er ihn anblickte, so sah er erst jetzt, wo er langsam aus seiner Trance erwachte die Tränen, die unaufhaltsam über Dracos Wangen liefen. "D-Draco?!" Wortlos schlang der blonde Mann seine Arme um Harry drückte ihn fest an sich. "Es tut mir leid.. es tut mir alles so leid.. so leid.." Immer wieder flüsterte der Mann Entschuldigungen, während Harry ihm beschwichtigend über die Seiten strich, beruhigende Küsse auf der von den Tränen durchnässten Haut hinterließ. "Ich.. du mußt die Last verdammt nochmal nicht alleine tragen Harry. Ich war damals.. so.. so naiv... mir war nie bewusst wie viel Schmerzen ich dir wirklich zufügte... es tut mir so leid..." Entschlossen schlug er die Augen auf, ignorierte all die Tränen die er geweint hatte, sah entschlossener aus als jemals zuvor. "Ich werde niemals mehr zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas passiert verstanden?! Ich werde.. von nun an immer an deiner Seite sein und dir helfen... nie wieder werde ich dich alleine lassen." Er küsste den schwarzhaarigen kurz. "Ich liebe dich Harry und ich werde alles tun, damit du glücklich wirst." Harry lächelte als er den Kuss erwiderte "Das weiß ich doch."  
  
~*~  
  
Manchmal braucht man einfach eine gewaltige Portion Mut um einen Schritt zu gehen, vor dem man die ganze Zeit gezögert hat. Es ist nur ein einfacher Schritt, doch er kann alles verändern was jemals gewesen war, kann hell zu dunkel, dunkel zu hell machen, gut zu böse, böse zu gut, Feind zu Geliebten, Geliebten zu Feind. Aber ist es nicht gerade das was uns zu fühlenden Wesen macht?! Trotz aller Gefahren, trotz aller Narben die wir tragen immer weiter vorwärts zu schreiten, mit dem einzigen Ziel geliebt zu werden und lieben zu können. Also habe keine Angst zu lieben. Es ist so einfach zu sagen 'Ich hasse dich', so oft in seinem Leben hat man diese Worte gesagt ohne über sie nachzudenken. Dabei liegen Liebe und Hass so nahe beieinander, sind so sehr miteinander verzweigt. Wie schnell kann aus Hass Liebe aus Liebe Hass werden?! Also stehe zu deinen Gefühlen, denn sie sind die Empfindungen, die dich aufrecht erhalten. Sie werden dir Schmerz hinzufügen, immer wieder und vielleicht wirst du auch einige Male von ihnen in die Knie gezwungen werden, doch jedes Mal werden auch sie es sein, die dich wieder hinauf holen, die dich niemals alleine lassen. Auch ich habe in meinem Leben auf meine Gefühle vertraut.. so wie mein Vater es mir damals geraten hat... und ich könnte heute nicht glücklicher sein... Also vertraue Gefühlen, denn sie sind deine Wegweiser zum unbegrenzten Glück, zu deinem.. zu eurem Paradies. Und vergesse nie, dass du mein Sohn bist und ich immer stolz auf dich sein werde und dich liebe.  
  
"Cedric. Kommst du endlich?" Kevin beugte sich über die Schulter des anderen Junge, schaute neugierig auf das Pergamentblatt, dass dieser gerade beschrieben hatte. "Hausaufgaben." Murmelte er nur und packte hastig den Brief ein. "Hausaufgaben?!" "Ja für Mugglekunde. Wir sollten uns in die Situation eines Vaters, einer Mutter versetzen, der bald sterben wird und sein Kind nicht mehr sehen kann und einen Brief an die Tochter oder den Sohn schreiben was wir ihr für ihr Leben raten." "Und was hast du geschrieben?!" Cedric grinste und packte den Brief in eine Mappe, schnappte sich seine Jacke und zog Kevin mit hinunter in den Hof wo ihre Väter standen um sie für den Urlaub abzuholen. "Jetzt sag schon." Cedric blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, hauchte seinen Freund einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Im Hintergrund hörte er einige Mädchen kichern und reden. "Wie süß.. wer ist das denn?!" "Kennst du sie nicht? Cedric und Kevin aus der sieben, die sind seit der vierten zusammen." Cedric löste sich mit einem Grinsen von Kevin, zwinkerte den Zweitklässlern kurz zu, die sich daraufhin kichernd wegdrehten. Kevin hingegen war noch immer nicht besänftigt. "Also." Cedric erseufzte. "Ich habe ihm geraten zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen.. immer und überall.. egal was für Folgen es hat.. die selbe Botschaft die unsere Väter uns mitgegeben haben." "Ihm?" Cedric grinste noch breiter. "Unserem Sohn." Einen Moment lang schien Kevin zu verblüfft um zu reagieren, dann lachte er und küsste seinen Freund erneut. "Kleiner Verrückter." "Gibs doch zu, du stehst auf wahnsinnige." "Kein Kommentar ohne meinen Anwalt."  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne schien herrlich vom Himmel, tauchte die Erde in goldenes Licht. Die vier Personen genossen das schöne Wetter, während sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead befanden. Sie würden von dort aus den Zauberzug nehmen, nach Italien fahren um Hermine und Ron zu besuchen, später nach einen Abstecher nach New York machen, weil Harry unbedingt bei Oliver Wood vorbeischauen würde und das ganze schließlich gelungen abschließen, mit einem Besuch bei Seamus und Dean, die momentan in Australien lebten. Harry streckte sich, schloss die Augen um die Wärme noch besser genießen zu können, als er fühlte wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn legten, ihn an einen anderen Körper zogen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen wußte er sofort wer es war, ergab sich widerstandslos den Liebkosungen. "Draco.. erinnerst du dich was heute ist?" "Heute?! Nein.. ich hab keine Ahnung... oder...? Aber das geht doch nicht, dass war doch damals viel weiter in den Ferien drin. Das war doch in der dritten, vierten Woche oder so." Harry lachte. "Die Ferien haben sich extrem verschoben... es ist heute.. ich hab jedes Jahr an damals denken müssen." Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schultern ab. "Mit Bedauern?!" "Nein.. mit Freude... weil dieser Tag dich zu mir gebracht hat.. hab ich dir jemals erzählt, dass ich damals stundenlang am Fenster gestanden hatte und auf etwas gewartet hatte ohne zu wissen auf was?! Ich glaube... ich glaube eigentlich habe ich mein ganzes Leben auf etwas gewartet ohne zu wissen auf was.. etwas, ohne das ich niemals glücklich oder zufrieden werden konnte.." Harry drehte sich in Dracos Armen blickte den Blonden lächelnd an. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet Draco... und nun lasse ich dich nie mehr gehen." Der ehemalige Slytherin sagte nichts, doch sein Lächeln und das Strahlen in seinen Augen war Antwort genug.. mehr brauchten sie nicht. Zwei Seelen, schwarz und weiß, verbunden in Licht, verbunden in Dunkelheit, verbunden im Leid, verbunden im Glück. Ein gemeinsames Paradies erschaffend.... Lachend griff Harry nach Dracos Hand zog ihn mit sich. Ein Paradies voller Liebe, voller Zufriedenheit, in das sie jeden einluden, der nur bereit war sein Herz zu öffnen, in dem sie die Botschaft lehrten, die zu ihrem Lebensmotto geworden war. Seinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen, den Wegweisern zum Paradies. Denn irgendwo, vielleicht ganz in deiner Nähe, befindet sich auch dein Seelenpartner, mit dem zusammen, du das vollkommene Glück schaffen kannst.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Nachwort: Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr in diesem Teil massenhaft Fehler gefunden haben und wahrscheinlich gefällt dieser Teil den meisten auch nicht. Und ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich musste mich zwingen, dass Ende zu schreiben. Secrets of a lonely heart hat mir wirklich sehr viel bedeutet und war ein Teil von mir. Kako no Akogare habe ich nur auf Grund der vielen Kommentare geschrieben und konnte mich auch nie wirklich mit ihr anfreunden, da ich zu dem den Stil in dem ich geschrieben habe überhaupt nicht mag. Dennoch wollte ich die Serie unbedingt zum Abschluss bringen, als Danke an alle die mir so häufig Kommentare geschrieben haben. Deshalb möchte ich mich hier nochmal bei ein paar Leuten bedanken dich mich bei dieser Fanfiction besonders unterstützt haben: Kyoko-chan --- was sollte ich bloß ohne dich machen, mmh?! Vielen dank, dass du dir immer meine Ideen antust und meine Generve anhörst... Selene --- Kleiner Engel... wahrscheinlich wäre dieser Teil ohne deine Ermahnungen nicht so schnell fertig geworden.. vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Chira-san --- für viele liebe, nette, kleine Unterhaltungen die mir in kleinen Hängern gezeigt haben warum Harry Potter Slash eigentlich so liebenswert ist ^^ Matjes --- für ständige Kommentare, teilweise auch beherzte Kritik... vielen Dank *knuddel* *verbeug* Chillkroete --- ebenfalls für viele Kommentare, liebe Worte und ganz, ganz viel aufbauendes Lob, arigatou *knuff* Und allen anderen die mich unterstützt haben.. vielen Dank.  
  
Schlussendlich muss ich noch sagen, dass ich ganz bestimmt nicht einfach verschwinden werde. Ich arbeite momentan schon an meiner nächsten Harry Potter, mit der ich mir auch wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben habe, da sie für den shonen ai Wb auf Animexx ist und die Idee schon länger in meinem Kopf rumschwirrt. Am 31.05. ist Einsendeschluss, dann wird die Fanfiction veröffentlicht. Momentan schreib ich den vierten, von fünf Teilen (plus Epilog) und schwirr irgendwo bei Seite 50 rum. Es wird also was ^^. Über Interesse daran würde ich mich natürlich auch freuen ^^. 


End file.
